Fatherly love
by Kuroi Rin
Summary: Iemitsu war Tsuna nie ein guter Vater und Tsuna wünscht sich nichts mehr als endlich einen zu haben der sich so benimmt, wie er es sich immer gewünscht hatte, wie ein normaler Vater. Dieser Wunsch scheint sich dank Reborn zu erfüllen... nur auf eine Art und Weise, die Tsuna und Co. nicht erwartet hätten. / family!1st Generation, kids!10th Generation... fluff geplant!
1. Lass die Reise beginnen

Und schon wieder eine neue Story... ein paar Kapitel hab ich schon auf Papier, das erste nun hier, allerdings kann es dauern bis hier ein weiteres Kapitel kommt, bzw. ich weiter schreibe da ich noch andere Storys habe... dies ist einfach erst einmal eine kleine Probe.  
>Erwartet in Zukunft family-fluff! (jedenfalls versuchten)<p>

* * *

><p><em>1. Kapitel: Lass die Reise beginnen<em>

* * *

><p><strong>*~*Tsuna POV*~*<strong>

Das erste was ich fühlte, wenn ich an meinen Vater, an Iemitsu, denke, ist Enttäuschung.

Enttäuschung und Trauer.

Darüber, dass ich ihn nur selten sah, immer nur auf kurzen Besuchen zu Hause, nachdem er sich über Jahre hinweg nicht einmal hat blicken lassen.

Ich war es eigentlich gewöhnt und ich dachte auch, mir würde es nicht mehr so viel ausmachen wie früher, doch ich schien mich geirrt zu haben.

Die Gefühle kamen zurück, sogar noch stärker als zuvor und mit der Zeit auch noch mit etwas anderem: Wut.

Wut auf mich weil ich mir Hoffnungen machte, Wut auf Iemitsu weil er uns in Stich ließ und meine Mutter, seine Frau Nana, oft genug und für ihn unbemerkt zum Weinen brachte.

Tief seufzend drehte ich mich auf meinem Bett so, dass ich auf meinem Bauch, und mit meinem Gesicht im Kissen vergraben, da lag.

Warum nur?

Nun da ich kurz vor der Ernennung, zur offiziellen, des Vongola Decimo stand und mehr mit Vongola zu tun bekam als je zuvor, dachte ich vielleicht ich könnte diese Chance nutzen um mit ihm zu reden, Sachen zu klären, welche mir schon seit Jahren auf der Seele brannten, die längst hätten geklärt sein müssen.

Aber nein.

Alles wofür Iemitsu sich zu interessieren schien war seine Arbeit bei der CEDEF und dementsprechend nicht seine Frau, geschweige denn sein Sohn.

Nein, dafür hatte er aber seinen Schüler, welchen er wie einen Sohn behandelte!

Es war nichts gegen Basil, ich respektierte ihn und wir waren gute Freunde, aber meinen Vater konnte ich dies einfach nicht verzeihen, das konnte ich nicht.

Ich wunderte mich, das Iemitsu sich noch immer guten Gewissens als mein Vater bezeichnen konnte.

Aber verdammt, selbst Reborn war mir mehr ein Vater als er seit dem er in mein Leben trat, noch mehr so seit dem er wieder seine erwachsene Gestalt zurück hatte!

Aber auch Reborn konnte schlussendlich nicht der Vater sein, welchen ich mir wünschte… nicht komplett, dafür war es zu spät.

Es war zu spät für mich ein Leben mit einem richten Vater zu führen, welcher sich um einen kümmerte, sorgte wenn man krank war, der einen liebte so wie man war, nicht aufgrund dessen was ihm in Zukunft erwarten würde… nein, einfach nur einen der immer für einen da war.

Ein Vater der nicht seine Arbeit an erste Stelle stellte, sondern seine Familie.

Das wollte ich, doch würd ich es nie mehr kriegen.

Um mich herum sah ich solche Väter, auch wenn es nicht viele waren…

Ich wollte auch.

Mit diesen Gedanken schloss ich meine Augen, in welchen sich langsam Tränen zu bilden begonnen hatten und schlief langsam ein.

Dass der ehemalige Sonnen-Arcobaleno mich beobachtet hatte, bemerkte ich nicht.

Zu sehr war ich in meinen Gedanken versunken.

**-o-**

„Wach auf Tsuna! Wenn du nicht in fünf Minuten fertig angezogen bist, heißt es zwanzig Runden um die Stadt laufen, auf deinen Händen.", drang eine tiefe Stimme mir in die Ohren, während ich langsam begann aufzuwachen, nur um in einen Pistolenlauf zu blicken.

Es kostete mich alle Mühe nicht gleich laut aufzuschreien und aus dem Bett zu stolpern, stattdessen schaffte ich es mich schnell aufzusetzen und der auf mich gerichteten Kugel um Haaresbreite noch auszuweichen.

Reborn grinste leicht bei dem Anblick und tätschelte den Kopf Leons auf seiner Schulter.

„Komm, essen ist gleich fertig und wir haben heute noch einen Termin den wir nicht verpassen sollten. Also beeil dich.", gab der Hitman bekannt und verschwand aus dem Raum.

Ihm kurz aufgrund seines Verhaltens verwirrt hinterher schauend, zog ich mich schließlich schnell an, setzte mir meine Kontaktlinsen vorsichtshalber ein und packte mir ebenfalls noch meine Kopfhörer, Handschuhe und Pillen in meine Taschen, wobei letzteres nicht mehr wirklich von Nöten war dank meines Trainings, aber meine Intuition sagte mir es war besser auf Nummer sicher zu gehen…

Zufrieden, jedoch mit einem komischen Gefühl in der Magengegend, ging ich nach unten.

**-o-**

Während des Frühstücks lief alles wie immer, Lambo und I-Pin veranstalteten ein Theater, Bianchi's Poison Cooking galt es zu vermeiden, vor allem da es normalen Essen mittlerweile zu ähnlich sah um es richtig zu unterscheiden, während Fuuta neben mir hin und wieder wegen den beiden jüngsten lachte.

Ich sah dem Ganzen ein klein wenig abwesend zu, schien mich nicht wirklich drauf konzentrieren zu können.

Meine Hyper Intuition versuchte mir dabei auch noch einmal klar zu machen, dass irgendwas passieren würde, aber was wusste ich nicht.

Ich wusste ja noch nicht einmal, ob das Ganze ein gutes Ende nehmen würde oder nicht, es war einfach nur ein Gefühl der Unruhe, als würde das was passieren würde mein Leben verändern, mich beeinflussen… es grenzte fasst schon an Aufregung.

Und die ganze Zeit bemerkte ich Reborn's Blicke aus den Augenwinkeln.

**-o-**

„Hey Reborn, was ist das eigentlich für ein Termin zu welchem du uns mitschleppst?", erkundigte ich mich bei dem Fedoraträger, welcher direkt vor mir ging, während ich Lambo im Arm hielt.

Der Rest meiner Wächter, meiner Freunde, Familie, war ebenfalls da, an meiner Seite… nun ja, außer Kyoya und Mukuro, wobei ich letzteren in der Nähe schon wahrnahm.

Der ehemalige Arcobaleno schaute über die Schulter und unter seinen Fedora zu mir zurück, einen für ihn ungewöhnlichen Ausdruck in den Augen habend, den ich nicht wirklich zuordnen konnte.

„Wir gehen zu Shoichi und Spanner. Ich habe ihnen einen kleinen Auftrag gegeben, mit welchem sie mittlerweile fertig sein dürften.", meinte Reborn schlicht, ehe er sich wieder nach vorne drehte.

Ich zog meine Augenbrauen zusammen.

Was sollte das?

Irgendetwas hatte er vor… das spürte ich.

„Juudaime, ist alles in Ordnung?", riss Hayatos Stimme mich aus meinen Gedanken und ich sah überrascht wie auch verwirrt zu ihm auf.

„Entschuldigung, was hast du gesagt?", erkundigte ich mich, während ich ein kleines Lächeln aufsetzte, welches ein klein wenig gezwungen war.

Die anderen schauten mich an, ehe ich einen Arm um meine Schultern spürte und ich Takeshi ansah.

„Tsuna, wenn etwas los ist, dann sag es uns ruhig, wir sind für dich da. Oder hast du das etwa vergessen?", erkundigte sich mein Regenwächter ungewöhnlich ernst bei mir, worauf hin ich es nur schaffte stumpf zu nicken, denn im nächsten Moment kam Hayato mit seiner lauten Stimme dazwischen.

„Du Baseball-Idiot, das wollte ich sagen! …aber er hat Recht Juudaime, wir sind für dich da.", gab auch der silberhaarige bekannt, die anderen nickten darauf was mir ein richtiges, wenn auch ein noch etwas kleines, lächeln von den Lippen lockte.

„Danke Leute, aber es gibt Sachen, die kann man so schnell nicht wieder in Ordnung bringen. Zudem glaube ich, dass es diesen Punkt betreffend auch schon zu spät ist…"

Mit diesen Worten ging ich weiter, während das gesagte langsam in die anderen hinein sickerte.

Reborn vor mir warf mir daraufhin nur noch einmal einen Blick zu, einem den ich ebenfalls nicht deuten konnte, der jedoch viel an Bedeutung innezuhalten schien…

**-o-**

„Shoichi-kun, Spanner! Lange nicht gesehen.", begrüßte ich die beiden Mechaniker vor uns, als wir eine Art… Labor oder eher Werkstatt, betraten.

Der Brillenträger sah mich lächelnd an, wobei sein Lächeln ein klein wenig nervös erschien.

„H-hey Tsunayoshi-kun, Reborn-san.", begrüßte der rothaarige uns.

„Vongole.", kam es dabei ruhig von Spanner, während er einen seiner Lutscher in den Mund nahm und mir zu nickte.

Ehe ich jedoch weiter etwas sagen oder beziehungsweise fragen konnte, trat Reborn nach vorne auf die beiden Mechaniker zu.

„Habt ihr es fertigstellen und kalibrieren können?", erkundigte der ehemalige Sonnen-Arcobaleno sich in einem… ruhigen Ton bei den beiden.

Irgendetwas lief hier schief.

Shoichi sah ein klein wenig nervöser nun wieder in meine Richtung, ehe er nickte, Spanner blieb währenddessen ruhig… jedenfalls nach außen hin, aber da er ein gutes Pokerface hatte war dies schwer zu sagen.

Ein Lächeln zog sich über Reborns Gesicht und mir lief es eiskalt den Rücken runter.

So lächelte er nur wenn er auf etwas aus war… auf etwas Großes.

Wie um meine Vermutungen zu bestätigen, fielen die Türen hinter uns laut ins Schloss und ich bemerkte, dass wir mit einem Mal zwei Personen mehr waren.

„Mukuro, Kyoya-san! Wo kommt ihr denn so plötzlich her?!", entkam es mir überrascht und ohne nachzudenken, obwohl… wenn ich Recht überlegte, dann war Mukuro schon die ganze Zeit in der Nähe gewesen und Kyoya… ihn hatte ich überhaupt gar nicht bemerkt.

„Kufufuf, Sawada Tsunayoshi, ich war schon die ganze Zeit da oder glaubst du wirklich ich lasse meine Nagi einfach so alleine mit euch?", erklang es von dem Jungen mit der Ananas-Frisur, Kyoya hingegen gab nur ein schlichtes „Hn" und ein „Frag den Karnivore" von sich, woraufhin ich mich erneut zu Reborn drehte.

„Reborn… was hast du vor?", fragte ich langsam und vorsichtig, misstrauisch dem anderen gegenüber.

Der Angesprochene jedoch deutete nur auf eine Plattform auf den Boden, auf welche wir treten sollten, was wir nach einigen scharfen Blicken Reborn's auch taten… mit genügend Abstand zu Kyoya versteht sich.

„Keine Angst Dame-Tsuna, das passiert alles zu deinem Besten und den anderen schadet es auch nicht. Ihr alle werdet von dem profitieren was ich vorhabe und ich bin mir sicher du wirst mir am Ende danken.", meinte der Hitman und sein Ton klang… fast schon freundlich für seine Art und seine Augen wirkten für einen kurzen Augenblick fast schon sanft, ehe sein Fedora sein Gesicht vor uns verbarg.

„Shoichi, Spanner. Los.", orderte Reborn dann auch schon und im nächsten Moment waren wir von einer kleinen Kuppel umgeben, welche sich mit einem feinen Nebel füllte, ehe die Plattform zu leuchten begann.

Wir bewegten uns derweilen ein wenig unruhig auf unseren Plätzen, merkten wie wir mit einem Mal müder wurden, ehe ich einen Umschlag auf dem Boden liegen sah, welchen ich aufhob.

Gleich darauf hörte ich Reborn's Stimme durch ein Intercom.

„Tsuna, pass auf dich und deine Familie auf.", das war das letzte was ich hörte, ehe alles um mich herum weiß wurde, mein Bewusstsein schwand und ich meine Augen schloss.


	2. Überraschende Entdeckung

So meine lieben, hier is dann auch schon mal Kapitel 2, hab es geschafft es endlich abzutippen, wenn auch hier weider einige Änderungen zu dem sind was ich auf dem Papier habe, aber das könnt ihr nun schlecht beurteilen. :)  
>Neija, egal.<br>Um noch ein klein wenig Hintergrund Info zu geben:  
>Tsuna und Co. waren während des ersten Kapitels ungefähr 16, also sind Kyoya, Mukuro und Ryohei dementsprechend ca. zwei Jahre älter, Chrome, n Jahr jünger und Lambo in dem Falle 7.<br>Ab diesen Kapitel werden sie allerdings alle jünger sein als sie sind, also rein Körperlich und dank eines kleinen Mittels das Reborn verlangte auch geistlich zu einem gewissen Teil, was mit für den Zeitpunkt versiegelten Erinnerungen zusammenhängt...  
>Okay, ich will das jetzt nich wirklich erklären, denn ich weiß nich wie genau ich meine Logik erklären sollte hehehe ^^"<br>Also demnach, Tsuna, Takeshi und Hayato sind nun 8, Chrome 7, Mukuro, Kyoya und Ryohei 10 und Lambo habe ich nun einfach mal auf 4 gesetzt.  
>Nun denn, mit diesem wissen also viel Spaß beim lesen!<p>

_"Italics" -_ immer die nicht heimische Sprache desjenigen aus welcher Sicht geschrieben wird (hier nun Japanisch)  
>"Normal" - die "Muttersprache" im Grunde (also hier Italienisch)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>*~*Giotto POV*~*<strong>

„Dieser G! Mich einfach die ganze Büroarbeit alleine machen zu lassen… er weiß doch, das ich das nicht überleben kann auf lange Dauer bei solch einem schönen Wetter… und ohne meinen Kuchen…", murmelte ich vor mich hin und fuhr mir dabei mit einer Hand durch die Haare.

Der Wald um mich war erfüllt von Leben und der Schatten den die Bäume spendeten war ein Segen bei dem warmen Wetter, wenn auch nur ein wenig.

Aber alles war besser als in einem stickigen Büro zu sitzen und diesen ganzen verfluchten Papierkram erledigen zu müssen.

Und noch besser war es, wenn man es schaffte sich vor G's wachsamen Auge zu drücken.

Ich hatte echt Glück gehabt das Ugetsu ihn abgelenkt hatte, wenn auch seines Wissens unbewusst zu meinem Vorteil.

„Vielleicht sollte ich ihm dafür die Mission geben, die er so unbedingt wollte oder eine Wartung seiner Schwerter…", überlegte ich weiter laut vor mich hin, als mich ein lautes Knacken aus meinen Gedanken riss.

Augenblicklich schaute ich in die Richtung der Geräuschquelle und begann mich dieser vorsichtig und leise zu nähern.

Zwar befand ich mich auf dem Grundstück der Vongola, aber man konnte nicht vorsichtig genug sein.

Das seltsame jedoch war, das meine Hyper Intuition keinen Alarm schlag, sondern mich fast schon dazu drängte in die Richtung zu gehen, aus der das Geräusch kam.

Seltsam, wirklich.

Im nächsten Moment betrat ich dann auch schon eine kleine Lichtung und musste mich beherrschen, das meine Kinnlade nicht den Boden begrüßte, etwas was G mir auf ewig vorhalten würde, doch das meine Augen sich vor Schock und Unglaube weiteten, konnte ich nicht vermeiden.

Aber wer konnte mir das in einer solchen Situation denn verdenken?

Ich meine, da lagen acht Kinder, bewusstlos und in viel zu großen Kleidungsstücken.

Da stellte sich doch nun die Frage, wie kamen sie hier her?

Nachdem ich mich schnell wieder gefasst hatte, rannte ich schnell auf das mir am nächsten liegende Kind zu, von dem ich nicht viel mehr sah außer ein Schopf brauner, irgendwie fluffig aussehender Haare und kniete mich neben dieses, nahm erst einmal sein schmales Handgelenk in die Hand und überprüfte seinen Puls.

Zu meiner Erleichterung war dieser noch da und das Kind schien nur bewusstlos.

Vorsichtig nahm ich den Jungen in meine Arme und drehte ihn dabei so, dass ich sein Gesicht erkennen konnte, was mich fast schon wieder dazu veranlasste, den Jungen fallen zu lassen.

Warum ich so reagierte?

Mit einem Blick in sein Gesicht könnte man denken er ist mein Doppelgänger… eine jüngere Version von mir, abgesehen von den braunen Haaren und den leicht ausländischen Gesichtszügen die er zu besitzen schien…

Nervös sah ich mich um.

Was sollte ich denn jetzt nur machen?

Von dem was ich sah, schienen die anderen Kinder auch alle nur bewusstlos zu sein, da ich von jedem das sanfte heben ihrer Brustkörber sehen konnte.

Ich konnte die Kinder ja schlecht hier liegen lassen, wer wäre ich denn dann?!

Und vor allem, dieser Junge sah mir zu ähnlich… und aus irgendeinen Grund wollte ich die Gesichter der anderen Kinder gar nicht erst sehen, irgendetwas sagte mir das ich bei ihnen ebenfalls eine kleine Überraschung erleben würde.

In diesem Moment fiel mein Blick auf etwas in der einen Hand des kleinen, braunhaarigen Jungens.

Vorsichtig griff ich nach dem kleinen Umschlag den er umklammert hielt und musste feststellen, dass es sich dabei um einen Brief handelte, einen an mich adressierten Brief.

Verwundert schaute ich zwischen dem Jungen und den Brief hin und her, ehe ich letzteren öffnete, in der Hoffnung das dieser mir darüber Klarheit verschaffen würde, warum acht Kinder auf unserem Grundstück lagen, bewusstlos und begann zu lesen.

„_An Giotto Taru, Vongola Primo,_

_Wenn du diesen Brief liest, bedeutet es, dass du acht Kindern begegnet sein musst, welche allesamt gewisse Ähnlichkeiten mit dir und deiner Famiglia haben._

_Ich werde auch schnell auf den Punkt kommen, was ich von dir möchte._

_Ich würde es begrüßen, wenn du und deine Wächter sich für die nächsten zwei Jahre um diese Kinder kümmern würdet, sie haben keinen Ort an den sie momentan zurückkehren könnten, zudem hat jeder von ihnen in seiner eigenen Art eine schwere Kindheit hinter sich und bräuchten eine Vaterfigur in ihrem Leben._

_Und wenn ich das so schreibe, meine ich vor allem Tsuna, den braunhaarigen Jungen mit der unzähmbaren Frisur._

_In den letzten Jahren befand der Junge sich unter meiner Obhut, doch so gut ich auch bin, ich bin kein Mensch der als Vater geeignet ist, vor allem nicht für einen Jungen wie Tsuna, selbst wenn ich für ihn noch immer das nächste zu einem Vater bin was er kennt._

_Deswegen, kümmere dich gut um ihn und die anderen._

_Chaos."_

Fassungslos schaute ich auf das Schriftstück vor mir, sah es einfach nur an.

„Wer auch immer das geschrieben hat… will der mich verarschen?!", entkam es mir, kaum dass ich den Inhalt des Briefes verarbeitet hatte, ehe ich eine kleine Fußnote entdeckte, die ich übersehen zu haben schien.

„_P.S. All diese Kinder sind entfernt mit euch verwandt, also drückt euch nicht vor der Verantwortung."_

„…okay, das wird nun auch nicht mehr besser…", murmelte ich vor mich hin und sah zu dem in Brief genannten Tsuna hinab.

Meine Züge wurden weicher bei seinem Anblick.

„Aber ich kann sie auch nicht einfach alleine lassen…"

Kaum hatte ich dies gesagt, begannen die Augenlieder des Jungen zu flattern und er aufzuwachen.

Braune Augen die einen an Karamell erinnerten, mit einem kaum wahrnehmbaren Hauch von orange, schauten verwirrt und verschlafen in meine hinauf.

Mit einem Mal weiteten sich jedoch die Augen des Jungen und er sah sich leicht panisch um.

„_W-wo bin ich? Was ist passiert?"_, hörte ich den braunhaarigen vor sich hin sagen, allerdings hatte ich leichte Schwierigkeiten zu verstehen was er sagte, da er nicht italienisch sprach, erst nach ein wenig Überlegen erkannte ich die mir doch vertraute Sprache als Japanisch.

Wobei sich da die Frage stellte, warum war ein japanisches Kind hier und ich wusste noch nicht einmal, dass ich Verwandte in Japan hatte…

Zum Glück hatte Ugetsu uns Japanisch eingehämmert…

Vorsichtig um den Jungen nicht zu sehr zu erschrecken, legte ich ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter, spürte wie er bei meiner Berührung erstarrte.

„_Keine Sorge Kleiner, ich tu dir und deinen Freunden nichts."_, versuchte ich beruhigend auf ihn einzureden mit etwas akzentuierten japanisch, doch der Junge schien sich zu meinem Erstaunen wirklich etwas zu beruhigen, auch wenn er noch etwas ängstlich aussah.

Ich lächelte ihn sanft an.

„_Aber erst einmal, wie heißt du? Weißt du was passiert ist und wo deine Eltern sind?"_, erkundigte ich mich bei dem Jungen, trotz der Tatsache das ich glaubte das der Junge Tsuna hieß, doch lieber auf Nummer sicher gehen, genau wie mit der Geschichte was seine Eltern betrifft…

Für einen Moment wirkte der Kleine auch nervös, ehe er mich mit seinen großen braunen Augen ansah.

„_T-tsunayoshi, aber die a-anderen nennen mich Tsuna."_, nuschelte der sich nun als Tsunayoshi vorgestellte Junge und ich weiß auch nicht warum, aber in diesem Moment sah er einfach nur zu süß aus…

Doch ich verbannte diesen Gedanken schnell, indem ich meinen Kopf kurz schüttelte.

„_Okay Tsuna, mein Name ist Giotto. Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen."_, lächelte ich den anderen an, ehe ich mit ihm im Arm zusammen aufstand, den Fakt das er einen Teil meiner Antwort übergangen ist, schob ich erst einmal nach hinten, gerade war anderes wichtiger.

Tsuna klammerte sich noch immer etwas unsicher, fester an mich, ehe er erneut besorgt zu den anderen sah.

„_Sind sie okay?"_, fragte der brünette etwas kleinlaut und besorgt, worauf ich ihn verstehend ansah.

Die anderen schienen ihm sehr viel zu bedeuten.

„_Ich bin mir sicher es geht ihnen gut. Ich werde aber noch einmal einen Freund bitten sich um sie zu kümmern, sobald-"_, begann ich auf ihn einzureden um ihn aufzumuntern, als ich eine mir nur allzu bekannte Stimme durch den Wald dröhnen hörte, welche sowohl mich als auch Tsuna aufgrund der Lautstärke zusammenzucken ließ.

„GIOTTO! Wo bist du verdammt noch einmal?! Hast du etwa vergessen wie viel Papierkram du noch zu erledigen hast?!", tönte G's Stimme laut zwischen den Bäumen hindurch und insgeheim verfluchte ich mein Glück das er mich gefunden hatte… naja, fast.

Andererseits kam G gerade zu einem sehr passenden Moment.

Also Augen zu und durch…

„G! Ich bin hier und ich brauche mal deine Hilfe!", rief ich schließlich, nachdem ich Tsuna kurzerhand so gut es ging die Ohren verdeckte wegen der Lautstärke.

Und wie ich es mir dachte, war G auch schon wenige Momente später vor mir aus den Büschen gebrochen und auf die kleine Lichtung gerannt, seine roten Haare leicht durcheinander und er ein wenig aus der Puste.

Oh, anscheinend war er schon länger auf der Suche…

Mit einem stechenden Blick sah er zu mir.

„Giotto! Es hat hoffentlich einen verdammt guten Grund, warum du nicht in deinem Büro bist und deine verda-", begann mein bester Freund in Italienisch herunter zu rattern, ehe er die Anwesenheit der Kinder wahr nahm, oder eher die von Tsunayoshi in meinen Armen.

Mit großen, fassungslosen Augen sah er mich an.

„Giotto, du… warum hast du mir nicht gesagt das du einen Sohn hast?! Wer ist die Schlampe?!", kam es mit einem Mal von ihm und ich musste mich beherrschen Tsuna nicht ausversehen fallen zu lassen aufgrund seines Kommentares und sah meinen Kindheitsfreund einfach nur fassungslos an.

„G… also erst einmal achte auf deine Wortwahl! Und zweitens, für wen hältst du mich denn? Ich meine, achte erst einmal aufs Alter! Wie alt hätte ich den sein müssen bei seiner Geburt, vierzehn? Verdammt G, du weißt doch das ich noch nie so war und einfach… Zudem, wie erklärst du dir dann die anderen?!", begann ich mich zu verteidigen, ein klein wenig verletzt über die Beschuldigung G's, ehe ich auf die übrigen Kinder deutete, besser gesagt auf einen silberhaarigen Jungen, dessen Frisur der des rothaarigen ähnelte.

G schien für einen Moment sprachlos zu sein, was ich auch gleich ausnutzte.

„Gut das du nichts weiter zu sagen hast, dann kannst du mir ja helfen die Kleinen hier mit ins Anwesen zu bringen!"

Meine Worte schienen allerdings nicht viel zu bewirken, als G noch immer fassungslos den silberhaarigen ansah, zu welchem er nun getreten war und wirklich, diese Ähnlichkeit… sein Zustand war also völlig verständlich.

In dem Moment zog Tsuna in meinen Armen an meiner Kleidung um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.

„Du, Giotto-nii, warum sagt der Mann da, das du mein Vater bist? Soweit ich weiß ist Tou-san…", begann der braunhaarige sich in etwas schwerfälligem Italienisch zu erkundigen, sein Blick zeigte Verwirrung, ehe er von Traurigkeit überschattet wurde.

„_Nein… Tou-san war nie da… er war nicht Giotto-nii und auch nicht Reborn…"_, hörte ich ihn dann auch schon weiter murmeln, dieses Mal jedoch wieder in Japanisch, ehe er in meinen Armen sein Bewusstsein verlor.

Perplex sah ich ihn an, ehe Sorge in mir aufkam.

Die Tatsache, dass er italienisch anscheinend konnte, war zwar überraschend, aber nun nicht von so großem Belang.

„_Tsuna? Hey, ist alles in Ordnung?"_, versuchte ich den Kleinen anzusprechen, musste jedoch schnell feststellen, dass es sinnlos erschien ihn jetzt wecken zu wollen.

Stattdessen sah ihn nun zu G, bewegte den kleinen brünetten in meinen Armen so, dass er es bequemer hatte.

Der rothaarige hatte es sich inzwischen vorgenommen gehabt die anderen Kinder nach Verletzungen oder ähnlichem zu untersuchen.

Ich trat zu ihm, als er wieder bei dem silberhaarigen Jungen war, welcher dem Sturm Wächter wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten war, wie die anderen Kinder nun da ich sie besser sehen konnte meinen anderen Freunden und Wächtern ein wenig zu ähnlich sahen, und sich neben diesen kniete.

„G, lass uns erst einmal wieder zurück zum Anwesen gehen, wir können sie nicht die ganze Zeit hier liegen lassen.", sprach ich meinen Freund an, woraufhin dieser nickte und seinen kleinen Doppelgänger aufhob, ehe er sich den anderen zuwandte.

Ich schloss mich ihm ebenfalls an und hob den schwarzhaarigen mit dem Baumbusschwert, das er umklammerte, hoch, welcher Ugetsu zum verwechseln ähnlich sah und einer weißhaarigen Knuckle-Version mitsamt eines noch jüngeren Kindes mit schwarzen Haaren, welches mich distinktiv an einen jungen, oder eher noch jüngeren Lampo, erinnerte.

G nahm sich währenddessen einer schwarzhaarigen Alaude-Version an, wie auch eines Jungen und Mädchens, dessen Frisur mich entfernt an Ananas erinnerte, wie an Daemon.

Ich hoffte in diesem Moment nur, das ihr Aussehen das einzige war das meine Wächter und die Kinder teilten, während wir uns mit unseren Armen voller Kinder unseren Weg zurück zum Anwesen suchten.

Die ganze Zeit über bemerkte ich die kleine Hand Tsunayoshis, die sich ganz fest an mich klammerte.


End file.
